1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver restriction apparatus for restricting vehicle operation to persons authorized by the owner with the use of an electronic driver license having an integrated circuit for storing, for example, vehicle license information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, a vehicle such as an automobile can be driven by anyone, including the automobile owner, with the use of an automobile's key.
There is a recent large increase in the robbery of vehicles and in other crimes against various types of vehicles.
In order to prevent robbery of vehicles, all that is required is to prevent anyone, other than a vehicle's owner, from readily driving that vehicle. If, on the other hand, the operation of the vehicle is restricted only to the owner, then the car cannot be utilized to it's fullest extent. It is therefore desired, that anyone authorized by the true owner should be able to drive the car.